PokeSoul A Soul Eater and Pokemon Crossover
by Soul102414
Summary: I left this as In- progress because I do plan on making more episodes of this. As the DWMA is located in America, the Kanto region are said to be located in Japan. The students of the DWMA, alongside Pokemon will be doing what they've always done. This will have references to ash's journey and also put a new spin to Team Rocket. This will not focus on gyms and the pokedex.


Soul Eater/ Pokémon Cross Over

PokeSoul

 **Note** : This fanfiction Soul Eater continuation is based after the ending to the TV adapted anime. I have read the manga but that brings it to a very well put together and complete end to the series. Whereas, the anime leaves a lot to be put together for the future. Now Enjoy!

 **Prologue**

*Faint snoring*

"Soul, you have to wake up. This class is important." Maka whispered towards the still unconscious Soul. *nudges soul in the ribs* After another minute or so Maka has had enough of soul's slacking off. "Soul!" *karate chops soul with one of her textbooks.*

"What was that about Maka?! Seriously, uncool!" Soul exclaimed over the lecture now attracting the attention of Professor Stein.

"Yeah, well maybe that will teach you not to fall asleep in the middle of an important lecture!" Maka yelled back, throwing fuel on the fire of the disruption to the class.

"Ms. Albarn, Soul maybe you would like to continue this argument after my class, before I dissect the both of you for this entire class to witness?" Professor Stein said in a calm tone. It is odd how the professor can be so calm one moment yet completely wacko the next Maka thought in her head, settling down and retaining her composure. Still, sometimes I think Professor Stein really would dissect someone if given the chance… Actually I am sure of it damn nut job.

"Yes professor!" Maka said in a resolved tone to hopefully just get the lecture back underway.

"Whatever." Soul said with his usual, cool guy attitude. Seriously Soul was the only partner I wanted but he is extremely arrogant sometimes. Still it is who he is and I wouldn't want that any other way. We have accomplished so much since the defeat of the kishin, to medusa, that some could argue even without the 99 souls and 1 witch's soul that we had the experience to make him one of lord deaths weapons right now.

"While I still have your attention though; Maka, Black Star, Kid, and Chrona, you and your weapons are to report to Lord Death immediately after this class, it's urgent. Now let us get back to this lecture."

I sat there pondering, what could Lord Death need to see us about now? Did we do something wrong? Certainly it could not be something about a mission we already picked up our latest assignment. We were supposed to go north to deal with something that has been affecting weather patterns and see if anything is going on there. Unless, there is something new and bigger that he wants to assign us to do! The recent missions have just not been up to par since the huge tolls that had to be taken while fighting medusa, arachnid, and company. Truth is I have gotten bored of it, maybe lord Death has something big that he needs our help with!

"Maka! Pay attention, I understand that the confrontation with lord death may come to a surprise to you but for now I still have you for the next ten minutes." Professor Stein stated in my direction.

"Yes, Professor!"

As the eight of us approached the doors to Lord Death's office I was buzzing with excitement, yet at the same time concerned. "What do you think Lord Death needs to see us for Soul?"

"Not sure, guess we will find out when we get there won't we. Probably some boring assignment like the last few have been."

"No, Lord Death would not have summoned us for some run of the mill assignment we can get off the board. There has to be some issue of importance to address here."

"Yeah well I hope it is something huge! Finally a mission up to the standard of the great Blackstar! Ha-ha! Right Tsubaki!" Black Star said with his usual excitement. Tsubaki just looked off into the distance clearly worried about what this confrontation could mean for the group.

"My father would not call us down for absolutely nothing. It is obvious that there is something of major importance going on. I just do not understand why we have Black Star down here on something that is going to take focus and determination." Kid managed to get out just before black star rebutted against Kid's insult.

"HEY! Kid I have more determination and focus in my pinky then you have in your whole body!"

"You want to come over here and say that to my face you little twerp!"

"Why You!"

"Hold up, hold up!" Maka said straining to get the words out with the struggle of the two determined fighters. "Soul, help me!"

"Alright you two save this fight for the battlefield."

"Not like it will be any sort of contest." Kid said with arrogance.

"Oh please, I'm Black Star I have no problem facing off with a kid who can't even fight if something is slightly off with his hair!" Black Star said, then pursued to stick his tongue out at kid.

"Are you all finished yet?"

"Huh! Lord Death sir." Maka said with surprise in her voice.

"Yes, I have been watching my son's petty struggle with the Star boy but now if you don't mind it's time to get down to business!"

As we walked through the door into Lord Death's office I not-

"MAKA!" Spirit shouted as he rushed over towards me.

*Reaper Chop!* (Spirit now lie on the floor with blood spurting out of his head)

"Now Spirit we have no time for all that nonsense now. We have business that needs taken care of!" Lord Death said in his weapons direction.

"Sorry I am late my Lord I had to sort out some things at the end of today's class." It was professor stein casually coming through the office door.

"That is fine Stein you are her now. That is all that matters. "

"Okay now that everyone is present and accounted for, let's get down to business. We have received reports of activity in another country outside of our own. Japan, more specifically a south eastern region of the country known as the Kanto Region. Now, we are currently still doing recon in the region to gather more and more information, but we do have some knowledge to pass along. This region seems to be infested with creatures that possess powers from some source unknown. We have video reference of this report in the form of a video." (Plays clip of a yellow rodent like creature jumping off one young man's shoulder towards a flock of birds. The yellow creature creates a bolt of lightning from out of nowhere to electrocute the flock of birds. The video cuts off more than likely due to the sudden electric field that was created within the area.)

"Now the reason I have called all of you all down here is because after we finish our recon of the area I want to send an investigation team in. Although obviously we can't just show up guns blazing so we will split you up into a few different towns as newcomers looking for a place to live. This means you will all have to play the part to convince people that you are not there for any strange reasons. This will not be immediate, but I wanted to forewarn you of this because when I am ready to move on this assignment it will take precedents over your current missions. Now that I have given you everything I can for the moment, I expect you to finish current missions and continue on as if this conversation never happened. I don't want this getting out because if this leaves the school, and falls into the laps of any of our enemies, it could spell trouble."

"Yes Lord Death!" Everyone said in near perfect unison. At this point everyone turned and filed out of the chambers of lord death. What have we gotten ourselves into Maka questioned herself.


End file.
